Alfred Music
| parent = | status = | founder = Sam Manus | successor = | country = United States | headquarters = Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California | distribution = | keypeople =Steven Manus , Gear Fisher, Morton Manus, Iris Manus, Ron Manus, | publications = | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Alfred Music is a music publishing company. Founded in New York in 1922, it is headquartered in Van Nuys, California, with additional branches in Miami, New York, Germany, Singapore, and the United Kingdom. History Alfred Music’s history began in New York City’s Tin Pan Alley in 1922, when Sam Manus, a violinist and importer of mood music for silent films, started a music publishing company and named it Manus Music. The company published primarily popular sheet music. In 1930, Sam acquired the music publisher, Alfred & Company, founded by Alfred Haase. Sam decided to combine the names and shortened it to Alfred Music, which the company is still known as today. Sam’s son, Morty (né Morton Manus; 1926–2016), clarinetist and pianist, began working for Alfred Music in the late 1940s and met his wife Iris at the company when the bookkeeper, Rose Kopelman, brought her daughter to work one day. Inspired by the need for quality music educational products. Morty, a clarinetist and pianist, oversaw the development of an instructional series for accordion, followed by books for guitar, piano, and recorder. Alfred Music was now more than just a sheet music publisher; the company was taking its first steps to becoming the leader in music education. In 1975, the firm moved to larger offices in Los Angeles. In 1980, with growing sales, the company went international. In 2002, the company partnered with Daisy Rock Girl Guitars, and in 2005 it acquired Warner Bros. Publications (including the Warner Bros. subsidiary company Belwin-Mills) from the Warner Music Group, again expanding its business. April 20, 2016, Alfred Music joins Peaksware, parent company of MakeMusic. Gear Fisher takes over as CEO and Ron Manus moves from CEO to Business Development Manager. As of 2016, Alfred Music is also paired with MakeMusic, which is part of Peaksware Holdings, LLC portfolio of companies, to transform how music is composed, published, taught, learned, and performed by bringing together the leaders in educational music publishing and music technology. Behind the Player Behind the Player is a series of DVDs from Alfred Music Publishing, consisting of conversations with and bona fide song instruction from hard rock guitarists. References "Alfred to purchase Warner Bros. Publications," American Music Teacher, April–May 2005 dialsskips }} External links *Alfred acquired by Peaksware Holdings, LLC Alfred Music, an educational music publisher, has announced that it is joining the Peaksware Holdings, LLC portfolio of companies *Alfred Music joins Peaksware, parent company of MakeMusic *[http://www.alfred.com/ Alfred Publishing *Morton and Iris Manus NAMM Oral History Program (2003) *Ron Manus Interview NAMM Oral History Program (2014) *Steven Raft Interview NAMM Oral History Program (2014) Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Sheet music publishing companies Category:Publishing companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Van Nuys, Los Angeles Category:Publishing companies established in 1922 Category:1922 establishments in New York (state) Category:Behind the Player Category:Documentary films about music and musicians